The ex
by Orne
Summary: a relationship from the past comes to haunt cole adn phoebe


Phoebe and cole are having dinner at a restaurant

Phoebe and cole are having dinner at a restaurant

Phoebe: this feels so nice

Cole: what does?

Phoebe: me, you, us, like a normal couple having dinner, its just perfect

Cole: i know, it is, for a while, i bet soon we'll be chasing a demon when we go for coffee, it's the way the cookie crumbles

Phoebe: very true, but lets just enjoy this while we can

Cole: i have a surprise for you, but first the check

(they leave the restaurant)

phoebe: ok, i'd like to know where you are taking me

cole: just trust me, you'll love it, i discovered it a while ago and have been fixing it ever since

phoebe: ok

(they arrive at a huge house, it is kind of old, but very sturdy)

cole: this is it!

Phoebe: a house? For you?

Cole: and you, it's for us, basically

Phoebe: how did u? What?

Cole: i lived here as a child, come in, it hasn't been touched, the furniture is intact

(they go in)

phoebe: wow, it's huge, it's amazing

cole: my father was a politician

phoebe: were u happy?

Cole: i guess, i was evil, i didn't know true happines

Phoebe: i;m sorry

Cole: but now i am, i have you and thats all i want (they kiss and hold each other)

~ Somewhere in hell ~

(a young women sits in a chair surrounded by two men, young and cute)

women: i want the charmed ones, all three of them, especially the young one, whats her name?

Man 1: phoebe

Women: what a lame name, honestly, you'd think balthazor would at least fall in love with a witch who's name was a little less ditzy

Man 2: i'v seen her your highness, she's very pretty

Women: is she prettier than me?!?!

Man 2: no, never

Women: good, watch your words price, you could get yourself killed

~ P3 ~

(prue and piper are closing up)

prue: are phoebe and cole coming?

Piper: i don't know, they're probably at the manor, they need a little alone time, why don't we leave at 3, give them a half hour

Prue: yeah sure, i'll help u clean up

(they hear a noise, it comes from the kitchen)

prue: what was that?

Piper: i don't know, everybody left already

Prue: should we check?

Piper: i think we kind of have to

(they go to the kitchen to find the women and her two men)

women: u idiot, they are going to hear us

man 1: i'm sorry katrina, i'm sorry, i…

katrina: hello charmed ones, one of u is missing, where is the little lady?

Piper: who r u?

Katrina: someone that will kill if you're not careful (she shoots a bolt at them, piper freezes it, it does not freeze, prue tries to move, it doesn't move, they both duck as katrina laughs viciously)

Katrina: come let us go, we'll get to them afetr we get balthazor

(she disappears along with her two men)

piper: we have to go look in the book

prue: I second that thought

(prue and piper arrive at the manor to find cole and phoebe sitting on the couch cuddled watching tv)

phoebe: you 2 look awful, what hapened

piper: demon

prue: she's after you (points to cole)

phoebe: she?

Cole: SHE? Really, thats strange, what was she like?

Prue: brown hair, kind of wavy, blue eyes, yea high, very pretty, goes by the name of katrina

Phoebe: she was pretty?

Cole: oh god, thats, she was, well, kind of my ex girlfriend

Phoebe: huh? Ex girlfriend?

Cole: we went out, we were evil, she's a queen, i was gonna marry her, but i didn't, she betrayed me and I called it off

Phoebe: you were gonna get married?!?!?!

Cole: Why did she come?

Piper: to kill us, she has a bone to pick with you phoebs

Cole: she wants to kill phoebe?

(katrina comes in)

katrina: main and murder is more like it

cole: katrina? What r u doing? why did you come?

Katrina: for you my sweet balthazor (she moves close to him and starts to touch him)

Phoebe: hey, thats mine!!!

Katrina: you wish, my dear. Well balthazor you didn't do such a bad job, she is pretty, in a nice, sweet, disgusting kind of way.

Cole: leave her, this is between u and me

Katrina: ohh, u want to get down and dirty with me don't u baby?

Cole: (looks at phoebe) NO, get away from me, of phoebe, i don't want you, u screwed it up, i'm sorry

Katrina: u think i'll give up that easy, i've changed and i'm not leaving u alone until u come with me, and leave miss prissy over there

Cole: leave now!

Katrina: bye. bye honey (she kisses him gently)

(cole turns around to see phoebe walk out of the room, he follows her upstairs)

cole: phoebe?!

Phoebe: any other girlfriends i have to share u with?

Cole: c'mon phoebe, that was a long time ago, it was like 20 years ago

Phoebe: but still, why didn't you tell me? I have a right to know

Cole: ok yeah, but it's nothing i'm proud of, i loved her and she hurt me, i went evil for her, i did horrible things because of her

Phoebe: you never went bad for me (very disappointed)

Cole: but i'm good for you and becuase of u i feel so many things that i have never felt, i feel love in a good way, and i never want to be away from you (leans down to kiss her)

Up in the attic, prue and piper are looking through the book

Prue: here it is

Piper: i don't get it, she has to be vanquished by the apple of her desire

Prue: thats like the person she wants, the person she desires

Piper: cole?

Cole: U RANG?

Phoebe: find anything?

Prue: uhu, a vanquish

Phoebe: potion?

Piper: yep

Phoebe: that was to easy, i'll make the potion and do it, i'd love to see her die, that'll teach her to mess with my boy

Prue: actually your boy has to vanquish her

Cole: me? Why me?

Piper: the apple of her desire, you are the apple of her desire

Phoebe: well then i'll make the potion and u vanquish her

Cole: it's not that easy, i mean we have to lure her in here, and i have to try and vanquish her

Phoebe: why would u not be able to vanquish her?

Cole: i never said that (sounding dubious)

Piper: how do we lure her here?

Cole: I can summon her, she wants me right? She'll probably respond to my call

Phoebe: what will u tell her u summoned her for?

Cole: I don't know, i'll make her believe i want to be with her again, and when she's convinced i want her i'lll vanquish her

Phoebe: will u have to do something with her?

Cole: i don't know, i don't think so, c'mon, lets go make that potion

( cole hugs phoebe and they go down stairs to prepare the potion)

prue: i don't like this, this will end up in chaos

piper: there is no other way, lets go get the room ready for coles grand act

downstairs

cole: r u ok? With all of this, i mean

phoebe: i'm not happy about it, but i don't have a choice

cole: phoebe, please, don't make this harder then it is, please

phoebe: ok

cole: why does this bother you so much?

Phoebe: why do u think cole? How would u react if an ex boyfriend of mine suddenly comes here saying he wants me back? Somebody who has had me in a way nobody will ever have me?

Cole: i didn't need to hear that, how did that somebody have you?

Phoebe: see?? It's hard for me not to react this way, the same way it's hard for u not to react the way u just did

Cole: I…

Phoebe: lets just get this over

(they go upstairs and find prue and piper getting phoebes room ready for cole to summon katrina)

phoebe: ok, the room is ready, the potion is too, it's up to you cole

prue: good luck cole

cole: thanx

(they all walk out)

cole: phoebe? 

Phoebe: yeah?

Cole: wish me luck?

Phoebe: (goes toward him, gently strokes his cheek) you better not get to close! (gives him a litlle peck on the check)

(they walk out of the room and leave cole standing alone in phoebe's room)

cole: lets get this show on the road

cole: katrina, if you can hear me, please come, i realized how wrong i was to fall for phoebe, she is nice but i need your evilness, i want you, i need you

(katrina apparates in)

katrina: u said the magic words gorgeous

cole: hey baby

katrina: what a surprise (she comes closer to him, and starts to unbutton his shirt)

cole: don't, phoebe is downstairs, she can hear

katrina: that would be nice, see her crumble in pain when she sees you and me

cole: there is no need to make her suffer, you have me, what else would u want? (he kisses her indulgently)

katrina: true, very true

outside in the hall

phoebe: i don't like this, at all, what is she doing to him, why hasn't he vanquished her??

Piper: calm down, phoebs, he probably hasn't had the chance

Prue: he'll be out of there in a couple of minutes

Pheoebe: i'm not sure what if she killed him, she might have known that this was a setup, and what if she made him go bad? I can't take it, i'm going in (she kicks the door down, finds katrina on top of cole)

Phoebe: oh god, you bitch (goes over to her and kicks her off cole) i can't believe u cole!!!

Cole: i was about to…

Phoebe: vanquish her isn't exactly the word

Katrina: u played me??

Phoebe: yes, now vanquish her cole!!!

Cole: i can't, phoebe, i'm sorry, she's… i can't…

Katrina: thats my boy, see phoebe, i made him, i earned his reputation for him, if it wasn't for me he would've rot in hell, i saved him and made him what he is now

Cole: no u didn't, i'm not what you made anymore, i'm good now

(phoebe between tears runs to the door where the potion lies and throws it at cole, he catches it)

katrina: what is that?

Cole: your end (he throw the bottle on her)

Katrina: traitor!!!!!! I made youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu (she blows up)

Cole: (screams in pain)

Phoebe: Cole!!?!?!?!! (gets down on the ground with him and holds him tight )

Later that day

Piper, prue & phoebe are in the kitchen, having dinner

Piper: is it not good phoebs? (noticing phoebe hasn't touched a bite)

Phoebe: no it's great, i'm just not hungry, its been a rough night

Prue: to much info in such little time?

Phoebe: yep

Prue: you should talk to him, he needs u now, more then ever

Phoebe: he's confused, he left in such a rush, i don't understand it

Piper: where did he go?

Phoebe: Theres a place, 10 minutes from here, he lived there when he was a kid, they didn't demolish it, he kinda took possession of it again

Prue: u can take my car

Phoebe: u think i should?

Piper: go, he needs u phoebe, u need each other

Phoebe: you guys are the best 

At coles place

Phoebe knocks on the door, there is no answer, so she lets herself in

Phoebe: cole? Cole, are u here? (she crosses the hall into what seems like a living room to find cole lighting a fire)

Cole: there is no electricity, i lit candles (points around to the candles)

Phoebe: oh, i brought you some food, piper cooked it, it's really good

Cole: thanx, but i'm not really hungry

Phoebe: i'll leave it here, just in case u get hungry

Cole: ok (he sits on an old arm chair)

Phoebe: well i'm gonna leave now

Cole: ok

Phoebe: cole? Whats wrong? Tell me please

Cole: tonight was… i don't know what it was

Phoebe: i know

Cole: i'm confused phoebe, and u being here is making me…

Phoebe: even more confused?

Cole: NO, where did u get that from (he stands up and gets closer to phoebe), if there is one thing i'm sure of is u and me

Phoebe: but i thought… i mean u were about to sleep with her, and you came so close

Cole: i know, but i didn't, she made me feel so many things, in the past, but when i look back at how i felt when i was with her, i was evil, i wasn't happy, and evil is enticing, but it's not happiness, i'm happy with you

A tear rolls down phoebe's cheek and she looks at the floor to hide her tears

Cole: don't cry, this is a good thing, i love you, phoebe, I LOVE YOU, I'll shout it out to the world, and to any demons that come along

Phoebe: (she looks up at him) I love u too, but I still can't get the image of you 2 out of my head, it's just.. she shared a part of you that i never had or will ever have…

Cole: you have the better part of me phoebe, a part that no one will ever have, only u

Phoebe: but…

Cole: no buts, hey, look at me, i love u, i love u

(they kiss and hug)

phoebe: i don't know u, but i'm suddenly very hungry

cole: ditto

(they open the doggy bag phoebe brought and start to eat)

cole: now that we talked about my 1 pat relationship, u tell me about yours, how many?

Phoebe: u don't wanna Twenty-two points, plus triple-word-score, plus fifty points for using all my letters. Game's over. I'm outta here. know!

Cole: that many?


End file.
